


[Art] 'Focus' mini-comic

by KrisRix



Series: Fanart [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Butt Plugs, Digital Art, Fan Comics, M/M, NSFW Art, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisRix/pseuds/KrisRix
Summary: A fancomic based off of "Focus" by caitybug, as a birthday present to pipsqueakparker
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fanart [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840333
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	[Art] 'Focus' mini-comic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Focus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899543) by [Caitybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitybug/pseuds/Caitybug). 



> Happy tremendously late birthday to my dear Seb! 🖤 Here's a little something from a moment in Caity's fic to you~


End file.
